


Gotta Shake or Break

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [104]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: It's not uncommon for guys to get a little overwhelmed the first time someone else touches their dick, but Stiles... Stiles can't seem to stop shaking.





	Gotta Shake or Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodramaticSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/gifts).



> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/148782734556/gotta-shake-or-break) for melodramaticsalad's birthday. <3
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Derek is a werewolf and doesn't have to worry about STDs, so there's no protection. Always use condoms for blow jobs in real life, kids.

Stiles is shaking. Not just a little bit of shivering, no, a full-body shake that ebbs and flows with every breath, but he assures Derek repeatedly that it’s okay, he wants this. Derek’s senses can’t catch a lie, and Stiles certainly gives every indication of wanting to proceed. At least as far as this.

 

His shirt is off, and it’s only the second time Derek has been granted this amazing gift. They’re going slow, despite Stiles’ brash claims during most of high school that he desperately wanted his pesky virginity _gone_. It might have been true, but wanting it to happen and actually being ready for it are two different things, and Derek was more than happy to be the one to show Stiles that it didn’t all had to happen in one go.

 

So here they are. Stiles’ scent is a tart mix of excitement and nerves, but so far he’s not backing off, like he has before. His hands are taking erratic and random routes across Derek’s torso, still not entirely assured of his welcome, thanks to years and years of merciless hits to his physical confidence, but Derek is determined to prove how wrong he is, and is taking his own round-trips. He licks across every mole, buries his nose in every joint and crevice, mouths at Stiles’ nipples, and enjoys every moment Stiles lets him have this. Mindful of every physical signal, Derek daringly moves down a little, hoping to be allowed to worship the alluring treasure trail and hint of hip bone not covered by the jeans, but he’s barely at the navel before Stiles shakes so hard the bed judders.

 

”It’s okay,” Derek says and moves back up immediately to quiet him with a kiss. ”It’s okay, no rush.”

 

But Stiles groans at him and slams his fists against the mattress. ”No, it’s not okay! Last time I figured it was my body trying to tell me something, but it can’t still be that, because I’m dying, Derek! Dying of blue balls!”

 

Derek can’t help but stare a little, propped up on his elbows, and Stiles avoids his gaze. ”I know, I know, conflicting signals, but…” his eyes slowly find their way back to Derek’s, and as always, the contact is enough to make him feel hot from head to toe. ”I want you so bad. I just… get shaky. I dunno why.” He sighs, frustrated. ”It sucks.”

 

”I could do that,” Derek says, and then immediately hates himself a little.

 

Stiles’ eyes damn near bug out of his head. ”Are you serious right now? Did you just make a pun? An innuendo-laden pun, even? And, more importantly, was that an actual offer, because in that case, yes, please, please, please, I’m not too proud to beg.”

 

”You’re still shaking, though,” Derek points out, and Stiles thumps the mattress again, clearly annoyed.

 

”I can’t help it! Ugh. Look, I’m sorry if that’s a dealbreaker-”

 

”No, hey, no,” Derek assures him. ”It’s not. Really. You just have to _promise_ me that you’ll speak up if I do anything you don’t like. Anything at all.”

 

”When have I ever had a problem speaking up, Derek?” Stiles asks with a smirk, and okay, that’s a good point, Derek has to grant him that.

 

”Then…” he leans down for another soft kiss, just because Stiles’ lips are right there, looking flushed and plump, ”I guess this is a good time to ask. Can I suck you off?”

 

”Fuck, yes please,” Stiles says seriously, still shaking, but obviously trying not to, clenching his fists in the sheet.

 

Derek kisses him again, just because, and then keeps kissing whatever he can reach, as he moves back down to that delicious treasure trail, still calling out to him for attention. Stiles groans with obvious frustration when Derek doesn’t immediately move to undo the jeans, but he’s not about to be rushed. He wants to do this right. He mouths through the coarse hairs under Stiles’ navel, kissing his way from one side to the other, giving both hips attention before nipping teasingly at the waist of Stiles’ jeans.

 

”Please,” Stiles hisses, hips hitching up, the bulge there looking almost painful, straining against the fabric.

 

”Easy,” Derek soothes. ”We’re getting there.”

 

Stiles shakes a little harder for a moment, but somehow does manage to calm himself a little. ”Okay. Just don’t take too long, I’m _dying_ , Derek.”

 

”No you’re not,” Derek huffs, and cuts off the imminent protest by tugging open the button with his teeth.

 

” _God_ ,” Stiles moans, and the whole bed shakes.

 

”You can call me Derek.” The attempt at humor has the intended effect, and Stiles sputters out a laugh, distracting him a little bit from his zipper being pulled down.

 

”You’re an asshole.”

 

”Yeah,” Derek agrees easily enough, and closes his lips around the wet spot on the fabric on Stiles’ boxers without warning. Stiles flinches so hard he would probably have hurt himself, if not for the firm hold Derek has on his hips.

 

Stiles doesn’t even speak, which is unexpected, but he does make a strangled noise, and his fists pull at the sheet so hard his knuckles turn white. Derek can understand, because there really is no experience like the first time someone else touches your cock. Hell, the first time anyone touched Derek with as much as a finger he was off like a shot, it’s pretty impressive that Stiles is still holding on. Though he is reassuringly older than Derek was.

 

The wet spot only grows larger, in part because of Derek’s saliva, but judging from the bursts of taste every few moments, Stiles’ cock is also adding to it, and Derek sucks at the flavor greedily through the fabric. Stiles makes a strange series of choked off consonants that would probably make Derek laugh if he wasn’t so intent on making sure everything is okay, so he lifts his head to check. It’s beautiful, frankly, how Stiles is heaving in air, his stomach bellowing and his mouth wide open, eyes scrunched shut like seeing what’s going on would be just too much. Derek can relate, especially since Stiles regularly looks like _sin_.

 

”Still okay?” Derek asks, and Stiles whooshes out a hoarse sort of half-laugh and makes the bed frame shudder again from another full-body shake.

 

”Are you… fucking… kidding me,” he wheezes, and Derek decides that’s good enough.

 

”Just checking.” He wastes no time pulling down the jeans, deliberately being a little bit of an asshole about it, making sure the waistband of Stiles’ boxers catch on his cock, so it slaps up agaist his stomach when it’s released. Stiles jerks from the shock, and his cock pulses, so Derek half expects him to just come like that. But he gasps and shakes through another few seconds before his hips ease back to the mattress, and Derek is impressed, frankly, so he figures it’s time for a reward. He hasn’t done this in a while, but it comes back to him easy as anything as he takes hold of Stiles’ hot and flushed cock and sucks it into his mouth in one, long, delicious slide.

 

The sounds Stiles makes are incredible. Whining and panting and stuttering of incomplete syllables that might once have been words, his entire body still shaking and squirming, like lying still is just too goddamn much to ask. But Derek holds him down, easy as anything, and hums with delight around the hot cock in his mouth. It’s not so much the activity as the responses it provokes that speak to Derek, but whatever the case, he’s having a great time, every wrung out noise from Stiles’ lips weaving its way to that pulsing knot of happiness somewhere in Derek’s chest cavity.

 

He quickens the pace almost immediately, and Stiles actually rips his sheet on one side from clenching it so hard in his fist, still making desperate noises and heaving in air like he’s drowning. His cock swells on Derek’s tongue, and that, at least, is a pretty universal sign, so Derek is ready for it, slowing down as soon as the first bitter splash of come hits his palate. Stiles makes a drawn-out, pitiful sound and flails his limbs around, like containing what he’s feeling is just completely impossible with the outlets available to him, but Derek focuses on his task, not stopping until every last spurt is done. He pulls off slowly, and Stiles gasps as his cock drops to the side, quickly going soft, and with one last shudder he finally quiets.

 

Derek crawls up the bed slowly, giving Stiles time to register the movements, because he knows better than anyone how sluggish a guy can get from a fantastic orgasm. And it being a first for Stiles, Derek is willing to bet he needs a moment. Stiles’ eyes are still closed, and he’s breathing hard, but he has enough sense of his surroundings to tilt his head towards Derek for a kiss, natural as anything, not caring about the taste of himself lingering on Derek’s lips. It takes perhaps a minute for Stiles to eventually crack open his eyes, and he looks dazed as he tracks Derek’s face.

 

”Duuuude,” is the first thing he says, and Derek can’t help but crack up at that.

 

”You good?” he asks when he’s done laughing, and Stiles gives him a wobbly smile.

 

”Dude, you have… well you probably _do_ have an idea, but… _sweet merciful jesus_.” Derek can’t help laughing again, and Stiles stares at him. ”Fuck, you’re pretty, dude.”

 

”That’s the endorphins talking,” Derek huffs, but Stiles shakes his head.

 

”Nah, man, ask me anytime. But right now it’s the smiling. You’re really ridiculously pretty when you smile.”

 

Derek doesn’t know what to say to that, but, as always, Stiles has something to fill the silence with anyway, so it doesn’t matter.

 

”Hey, do you want me to… I dunno, do something?”

 

It takes Derek a moment to catch on, because honestly he’d completely forgotten about his own pleasure in this, and it’s not urgent in any way. If he’s being honest with himself, he’d much rather just stay here and enjoy Stiles’ bliss than move away from it to see to his own. ”No, it’s fine. Next time.”

 

”You sure?”

 

”Yeah.”

 

Stiles frowns. ”Look, I know I’m probably not great, but, you know, practice makes perfect-”

 

Derek shuts him up with a kiss, mostly because his hands are still occupied holding Stiles close. ”That’s not it, you moron. I can’t fucking _wait_ to feel your mouth on me, too,” he says, and Stiles can probably hear the conviction in his words, because a small shiver runs through him.

 

”Fuck,” he whispers, and Derek kisses him again.

 

”But right now, it’s just not important. _This_ is important.”

 

Stiles looks like he wants to argue, but pinches his lips together instead. ”Okay,” he says, voice a little rusty in a way that doesn’t sound like it was caused by pleasurable moaning, and Derek kisses him again, savoring every touch, the warmth in his chest only expanding further.

 

End.


End file.
